EXTRANJERO
by SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub
Summary: Mi vida siempre había estado llena de contrariedades, caminaba solo, sin rumbo fijo, arrastrado por la fría sociedad, vacio, sintiéndome como un extraño en cualquier lugar donde me encontraba, inclusive, dentro de mi propia alma era un extraño y un criminal; hasta que un día la conocí, y me ofreció la oportunidad de ser alguien, de dejar de huir, mediante un falso matrimonio...
1. Una Difícil Proposición

**EXTRANJERO**

**_A lo largo de mi vida,_**

**_Siempre, a donde quiera que yo fuera,_**

**_Me sentía como un extraño,_**

**_Siendo arrastrado por el frio viento,_**

**_En una sociedad donde parece recalcar, con gran fervor, que_**

**_Todo el que no perteneciera a una nación*,_**

**_O a algún lugar,_**

**_Es considerado inferior* a los demás_**

**_Y posee derechos restringidos*,_**

**_Así que yo,_**

**_No podía comer de las delicias de la tierra donde me encontraba,_**

**_Ni entrar a lugares considerados sagrados para ese pueblo,_**

**_Ni casarme de iguales como el resto de la población._**

**_Las personas, solo podían incorporarse a la nación*,_**

**_Y a ese lugar,_**

**_Si aceptaban la ley y sus requerimientos*_**

**_Pero al ser un extraño,_**

**_O extranjero,_**

**_Se está condenado,_**

**_Al parecer_**

**_No estar ni en los ojos de Dios…_**

**_Pero no culpo a la humanidad,_**

**_Es una forma, tal vez, un poco injusta, _**

**_de proteger lo que más quieren de lo que más temen…_**

**_Además, así me he sentido todo este tiempo,_**

**_Como un extraño,_**

**_Hasta para mi mismo;_**

**_Hasta que un buen día…_**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Una difícil proposición**

Era una tarde soleada, en los jardines, con una flora y fauna maravillosa, y tan cuidada, que ese lugar lo hacía ver como el paraíso terrenal, de una prestigiosa universidad de una característica nación de normas muy estrictas; donde se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en el pasto bajo un gran árbol de jacarandas, discutiendo sobre algo, que sin pensarlo, les cambiaria la vida, más, de lo que ya se las había cambiado….

Rukia: Si quieres, puedes casarte conmigo Ichigo.

Ichigo: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

R: Pues eso, dado a tu situación actual, creo que yo soy tu única opción…

I: _(en voz baja)_ y la mejor…

R: ¡Eh! ¿Qué acabas de decir? _(acercándose lentamente a su rostro)._

I: ¡No!, ¡Nada! _(Un poco nervioso, y pensativo…)._

R: Ummm _(dubitativa, pero alejándose de su mirada puesta en su rostro), _entonces…¿Qué dices?

I: Pues… _(Dubitativo)._

R: ¿Ha? _(Se levanta del pasto donde estaba sentada)_ ¡¿A poco te parezco una mujer tan desagradable como para casarte conmigo?!

I: No _(también se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentado)_, claro que no, _(en voz baja) _aunque tu altura no ayuda mucho…

R: ¡Ummm! _(molesta, le da una patada en la pantorilla)._

I: ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate donde golpeas enana!_ (se agacha para sobarse la zona afectada)._

R: Calla fresita, _(voltea su rostro), _ya, además, es solo un matrimonio fingido, es solo por una "noble" causa, nada más, no te emociones tanto_._

I: Ni quien lo haga… _(Silencio y después, otro golpe, seguido de un quejido por parte del chico) _pero…¿Estás segura de esto?

R: Ummm… _(Dubitativa)._

I: ¿Ummm? ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

R: Pues… Es que…

I: No, ¿Verdad?, Esta bien, mejor déjalo así, ya veré como soluciono este asunto.

R: ¡No! Espera, yo… _(agachando la cabeza para posar su mirada hacia el suelo)._

I: _(serio, levantándole la cabeza viéndola firmemente) _No te veas obligada solo por ser mi amiga, yo no quiero que…

R: No, _(seria y firme) _estoy muy segura de lo que te dije, y créeme que lo pensé mucho, y termine por convencerme; al fin y al cabo somos amigos ¿No?, de hace poco tiempo, pero el cual, ha hecho que valore muchísimo la persona que eres y que me agrades como para hacerte este favor, además, ¿Qué mejor que nada, que ayudar a un ciudadano que proviene del tercer país que más quiero y que me ha dado tantas cosas buenas?

I: Oh, ya veo, así que es por eso… _(con la mirada un poco triste, y en voz muy baja, que apenas escucho el mismo)._

R: Así que no te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien, ya verás _(dándole una palmada en la espalda para animarlo), _aunque…

I: ¿Aunque…? ¿Qué? _(expectativo)._

R: Tenemos que ver bien, en las embajadas de nuestros respectivos países, los trámites necesarios que se tienen que realizar para podernos casar, y así, te puedan dar a tiempo tu ciudadanía para poderte graduar y seguir trabajando como todo un profesionista, y… no te sigan asechando peor que a un criminal.

I: Si, supongo… _(Pensativo)._

R: Entonces, ¿Eso es un sí a nuestro matrimonio falso?

I: Ummm, pues…, no sé si….

¿?: Hola, Hola ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí, y ustedes tan solitos y con esas caras?

I/R: ¡Tú!...

**_Y así, _**

**_Sin buscarlo,_**

**_mi vida como un simple combatiente de la vida y la cruel e injusta sociedad,_**

**_y como un simple y común extraño más,_**

**_cambiaria por completo…_**

_/_

Hola amables lectores, me alegra mucho que se puedan dar la oportunidad de leer una de mis locas historias, que después de dolores intensos que le cause a mi pobre cabeza, fue la que decidí primero publicar, ya que tengo como 6 que he querido publicar desde hace mucho, pero no he podido por falta de tiempo y organización de ideas, hehe, pero que serán de romance, pasión, humor, misterio, y por qué no, de tragedia; espero que a esta historia que hoy pudieron leer y que he llamado "Extranjero" le sigan dando una oportunidad, tal vez el capítulo de hoy no esté tan contextualizado, y la redacción en cuanto a su estilo gramatical y descriptivo no sea del que estén acostumbrados, ni el más apropiado para un escrito de esta naturaleza; pero quise que los lectores pudieran usar su imaginación sin tantos detalles leídos, que ellos los vayan construyendo junto con la lectura para hacerla un poco más dinámica, aunque tal vez en esta ocasión no lo pueda conseguir, espero lograrlo a lo largo de esta historia y mis futuras historias.

Como pudieron notar, utilice la letra inicial del nombre del personaje en lugar de un guion, para marcar su aparición, espero no se les complique la lectura de esta forma, si es así, agradecería mucho me lo informaran. Además utilice paréntesis _()__ para indicar las acciones, gestos y expresiones que poseen los personajes en lugar de guiones; y en cuanto a los pensamientos que puedan tener, utilizare /p. -/ lo cual espero puedan comprender a lo largo de la historia._

_Y el mensaje en cursiva al inicio y al final del capítulo, es en parte creación mía y en parte creación bíblica (fragmentos donde aparece el asterisco *); y, al igual, los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime _"BLEACH" del mangaka Tite Kubo; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación, a partir de un suceso propio pasado, bueno, solo la idea del mismo.

Y por último, si aun no he aburrido al lector, me gustaría agradecer a las personitas que me han motivado a escribir fics, en principio a los mismos personajes de BLEACH, es decir, a Tite Kubo, que aunque a veces lo odio por no darme ichiruki oficial, lo amo por darme a mi personaje favorito de anime – manga, Rukia, y haberme dado gratos momentos de risas y suspenso a lo largo de mi adolescencia y juventud; y después a mi nee-san Samantha Inoue, por motivarme a escribir, y publicar aquí, jeje; y a un gran amigo, que por el momento no diré el nombre, pero que espero que sepa que es él, ya que me motivo a escribir, y le dio importancia a mi humilde opinión con respecto a sus fics que ha publicado, sorprendentemente antes que yo, aquí, en fanfiction; jeje, amigo, aun no me creo digna de que puedas leer es fic, así que no agregare tu nombre, ya que si no es el agrado de algunas personas, no me gustaría quemarte en vano, keke.

Lo último me hubiese gustado ponerlo al finalizar esta historia, y al ver el buen recibimiento de los lectores, pero soy algo impulsiva y lo he hecho de una vez.

Así que para no gastar más su tiempo, los invito a dejar sus comentarios, y seguir leyendo esta historia, que me esforzare para que capítulo a capítulo se vaya poniendo más interesante, y pueda llegar a sus corazones, y a su esencia humana.

Gracias por su atención y ardua lectura.

Atte: SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub

12/julio/214


	2. Amma, Otra Vez…

_**Solo cierra los ojos, despeja tu mente,**_

_**Escucha los sonidos a tu alrededor**_

_**E ignóralos,**_

_**Solo así, **_

_**Vivirás una vida pacífica,**_

_**Y con una venda en los ojos,**_

_**Que te dará conformidad,**_

_**Si mantienes una distancia prudente…**_

_***El futuro es incierto**__**  
**__**No me rendiré a tu esplendor…**_

_**quiero tener valor**__**  
**__**cada día, y noche, contigo**__**  
**__**Agarro tu pequeña mano**_

_**Cada día, cada noche, donde sea…**__**  
**__**Nuestros sentimientos siempre se entrelazarán**__**  
**__**Ahora nuestra historia comienza…***_

**Capitulo 2.**

_**Amma, Otra Vez…**_

Todo comenzó, una vez más, en una mañana algo fría y nublada para ser verano; cuando me dirigía camino al que sería mi nuevo instituto, iba caminando por las transitadas y encharcadas calles de ahora mi nueva casa, mi nuevo vecindario, pensativo y solo, viendo como se regocijaban las personas a mi alrededor; solo, llevaba una delgada camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir negro y una chaqueta de cuero negro, junto con unos papeles dentro de una carpeta azul, unos bolígrafos negros que me regalase mi pequeña hermana hace unos años ya, y, por alguna extraña razón, una misteriosa inquietud en mi interior; pero dejando todo de lado, llegue a la parada del autobús que me llevaría a mi instituto, espere sentado por varios minutos, que me parecieron horas, hasta que vi acercándose el autobús frente a mis ojos, me levante tranquilamente con el fin de abordarlo, pero ella, ella tenía que arruinar mi viaje…

¿?: Espere, espere chofer, no se vaya _(se escuchan a lo lejos los gritos de una acelerada mujer tratando de acercarse al autobús lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten)._

Chofer: Oh, eres tú _(viendo a la chica desde el retrovisor, mientras los demás pasajeros que se encontraban en la parada del autobús, lo abordaban)._

Chica: _(agitada por su ardua caminata, ignorando al último pasajero de la parada del autobús que faltaba por abordar) _Ah… _(suspiro, recuperando el aliento, sosteniéndose de sus propias rodillas)_ Gracias por haberme esperado señor.

Chofer: Otra vez se te pegaron las sabanas, ¿Eh?.

Chica: Ummm, algo parecido, jeje _(tranquilamente se va acercando más a la puerta del autobús dispuesta a subirse, y claro,_ _empujando al chico que aun no podía subir al vehículo gracias a su intromisión; y debido a que estaba un charco cerca del lugar, termino por salpicarlo)._

Chico: Oye, ¡Qué te pasa!, al menos deberías disculparte por esto, ¿No?_ (señalándose a sí mismo para que la chica viera como lo dejo de empapado)._

Chica: ¡Ahh perdón su majestad!_ (sarcasmo) _no sabía que había por aquí un delincuente como tú.

_Chico: _¡Eh!, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Chica: ¿Qué por qué?, Por tus fachas.

Chico: ¿Ha? Si vengo de vestir.

Chica: No me refiero a la ropa, si no a tu cabello.

Chico: ¿Que tiene mi cabello?

Chica: El color…

Chico: _(molesto) _¿A qué te refieres con el color?...

Chica: Pues es naranja, ¡Solo los delincuentes se tiñen el cabello de ese color!

Chico: Pues estas muy equivocada, no soy ningún delincuente _/p. aunque parece que hasta en esta nación me trataran como tal, así, como en las otras naciones…/ _ en todo caso, la que debería serlo eres tú, ya que vas mojando a todo el mundo sin remordimiento alguno.

Chica: Tú…

Chico: Y aparte…, eres una enana, que me sorprende la gente pueda ver, y más, que no se haya mojado con el charco de agua que está aquí, por lo enana que es.

Chica: Mira, tú…

Chofer: Ya, ya, ya dejen sus peleas maritales para otro momento, tengo prisa, al igual que los demás pasajeros.

Chicos: Pero ¡No somos esposos, yo, ni siquiera lo(a) conozco!

Chofer: Ya, como digan; ¿Van a subir o los dejo?

Chica: ¡No, hasta que él me ofrezca una disculpa!

Chico: Jaja, sigue soñando, de mi boca jamás escucharas una disculpa, en todo caso, la que se debería de disculpar eres tú y no yo.

Chica: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Chico: Me ves y preguntas ¿Por qué?

Chofer: _(en voz baja y suspirando)_ Ahí van de nuevo, y dicen que no están casados…

Pasajeros: _(gritando)_ ¡Ya chofer, ya vámonos, vamos tarde a nuestros trabajos, y escuelas; además *no traemos tortas*; ya deje a la parejita aquí!

Chofer: Bueno ya, ya nos vamos, no hagan tanto escándalo _(cerrando las puertas y arrancando, mientras los chicos que aun no se subían seguían discutiendo) /p. Solo espero que tu hermano no se entere de esto muchacha/._

Chicos: ¡Tú!…

Chica: ¡Ah!_ (volteando a ver hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el autobús) _¡El chofer ya se está yendo!, No, no puede hacerme esto… _(angustiada)._

Chico: Ha, si la que se hizo esto fuiste tú.

Chica: ¿Qué?

Chico: Ya deja el drama_ (sacudiéndose la chaqueta y el pantalón que aun seguían húmedos)_ por más que patalees y llores, no vas a hacer que regrese; lo mejor será esperar otro autobús.

Chica: ¿Qué, estás loco? Si ya se me hizo tardísimo para llegar a la universidad.

Chico:_ (viéndola de pies a cabeza) /p. Eres universitaria, no se te nota…/ _Ummm, ¿Entonces, que propones para llegar a tu universidad?

Chica: Ummm, no lo sé… _(pensativa)._

Chico: ¿A cuál vas?

Chica: A la única que hay en esta ciudad, la de _"__Das Licht der Shinigami";_ la mejor en cuanto educación, y la más exclusiva del país, y una de las mejores del mundo; no a cualquiera le permiten entrar a tan prestigiosa universidad _(orgullosa)._

Chico: Ah, ya veo… y en… ¿Que campus?

Chica: Campus de Ciencias biomédicas y sociales.

Chico: Muy bien, entonces, sígueme.

Chica: Umm…

Chico: ¿Qué? ¿Desconfías de mí?

Chica: Pues…_ (dubitativa)._

Chico: _(acercándose lenta y seductoramente a su rostro)_ No te voy a comer, ¿O quién sabe?...

Chica: Ummm _(asustada y nerviosa por sus palabras, y su cercanía)_.

Chico: Jaja, ni te creas (alejándose de su rostro, y un poco de ella) no eres tan bonita ni de cara, ni mucho menos de cuerpo, como para que te hiciera algo de esa índole.

Chica: _(en voz baja y cerrando sus puños)_ Tú, miserable… _(gritándole al chico)_ Ja, ¡Pues tú tampoco eres mi tipo!, ¡Jamás me iré contigo a ningún lado!

Chico: ¿En serio?, pues entonces, ¡Llega a la universidad tu sola!

Chica: ¡Claro que sí, eso hare, no necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Ahggg! _(después de sus gritos y enojos, ve rápidamente su reloj de pulsera mientras el chico se va alejando de ella),_ ¡Eh!, ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!, ¡Hey! ¡Espera! _(el chico voltea a verla)_ está bien, iré contigo… _(resignada)._

Chico: Ummm… ¿No que no necesitabas mi ayuda?

Chica: … _(en silencio, volanteado su cabeza de lado)._

Chico: Bien, entonces… _(se regresa hacia la chica)_ camina, yo también llevo prisa, y si no aceleras el paso no llegaremos nunca (_le sujeta la muñeca a la chica y se la lleva casi a rastras)_.

Chica: ¡Eh! _(sorprendida por la acción del chico, pero dejándose conducir por él)_, ¿Tú también vas para allá?

Chico: Si, hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de este nuevo infierno…

_***Cada día, cada noche, donde sea…**__**  
**__**Nuestros sentimientos aumentan más**__**  
**__**Ahora…. Tú y yo comenzamos…***_

_**/**_

_Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la demora, es que mi inspiración e imaginación me abandonaron, jeje; tal vez este capítulo sea muy corto, iba a extender más la historia, contar más como fue el primer día que se conocieron, ya que esto es solo una tercera parte del mismo, jeje, pero como la maldad se apodero de mi, los seguiré dejando en suspenso, keke._

_Como saben, o pudieron intuir mediante el capitulo 1 y parte de este (que tal vez quedo algo flojo), la chica es Rukia y el chico es Ichigo, y si, será un fic ichirukista, keke, por fin le hare justicia a esta pareja que me encanta, ya que Kubo se empeña en no darme mas ichiruki, y ¡oficial!; en fin, quiero agradecer a todos esos bellos comentarios que me dejaron en esta historia, en verdad me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, esta y otras historias más que espero publicar próximamente, y espero y deseo que las puedan disfrutar mucho, ya que por eso escribo, jeje._

_El próximo capítulo será la parte final del primer día en que se conocieron, (ya que también, a lo largo de la historia iré contando cómo se volvieron tan amigos y porque llegaron hasta la proposición Indecorosa de Rukia, jeje) para pasar posteriormente al tiempo en que se quedo la historia en el primer capítulo; espero puedan leerla hasta el final, jeje, junto con mis otras historias, que para no subir demasiadas, he pensado unir algunos bocetos de historias que tengo con otras que ya estoy publicando, y espero les gusten mucho._

_Sin más que comentar, les digo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

_Atte: Su escritora __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_

**Glosario:**

* _**Amma: **_Madre o comienzo _(Palabra Hebrea)._

_*** No traemos tortas*:**_Frase coloquial en México, que se le dice a los choferes que no apuran su viaje, ya que las tortas, de bolillo y algún alimento dentro, se suelen llevar a largos viajes, campamentos o excursiones.

* El titulo de la Universidad, _**"Das Licht der Shinigami",**_ me lo saque de la manga, jeje, no se me ocurría nada mejor, así que puse ese, en un principio lo iba a poner en japonés o español todo completo, pero no sé, como me encanta el alemán, algunas descripciones del país donde están ahorita, pueden ser con referencia a Alemania, y porque a Tite parece también gustarle el alemán, se me ocurrió poner el nombre en alemán; el cual significa _La luz de los Shinigamis_ que creo pronto utilizar su significado para un buen fin .

**Créditos:**

* Los versos del principio y final del capítulo, son obtenidos de mi loca inspiración, y el que aparece con asterisco (*) es de una canción de DBSK titulada _"Begin"._

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación, a partir de un suceso propio pasado, bueno, solo la idea principal del mismo.


	3. Jeús

_***No tiene forma,**_

_**Y por ello,**_

_**Le tememos…***_

_**Capitulo 3**_

***"Jeús"**

Chico: ¿En serio?, pues entonces, ¡Llega a la universidad tu sola!

Chica: ¡Claro que sí, eso hare, no necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Ahggg! _(después de sus gritos y enojos, ve rápidamente su reloj de pulsera mientras el chico se va alejando de ella),_ ¡Eh!, ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!, ¡Hey! ¡Espera! _(el chico voltea a verla)_ está bien, iré contigo… _(resignada)._

Chico: Entonces… _(se regresa hacia la chica)_ camina, yo también llevo prisa, y si no aceleras el paso no llegaremos nunca (_le sujeta la muñeca a la chica y se la lleva casi a rastras)_.

Chica: ¡Eh! _(sorprendida por la acción del chico, pero dejándose conducir por él)_, ¿Tú también vas para allá?

Chico: Si, hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de este nuevo infierno…

….

Chica: _/p. Ummm (viendo primero hacia su mano sujetada por el chico, para después ver hacia el rostro de este mismo, mientras un leve rayo de sol se asoma de entre las nubes para iluminar débilmente al chico) ¿Por qué mi corazón siente que este muchacho a sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida? Y más… ¿Por qué me dice que puede y quiere ayudarle? No lo sé, espero encontrar pronto la respuesta, ya que viéndolo bien, no puede ser tan mala persona/_

Chico:_ (viendo a la chica que aun sostenía de la muñeca, mientras seguían caminando, el por delante, claro) _Ummm, ¿Que tanto me ves?

Chica:Nada en particular…

Chico: Tengo monos en la cara, ¿O?… _(acercándose lentamente a su rostro)._

Chica: ¿O qué?... _(un poco temerosa)._

Chico: O… ¿Soy tan atractivo para ti que no puedes dejar de observarme? ¿Ah?

Chica: ¿Ah? ¡Por favor, ya te dije muy claramente que no eres mi tipo! _(alejándose de su amenazador rostro, para ella, y tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico)._

Chico: Si, si, ya, ya, ¡basta, deja de armar un escándalo por favor!

Chica: Entonces, deja de sostener mi muñeca por favor.

Chico: No.

Chica: ¡Eh! _(sorprendida, y retándolo)._

Chico: Espera, ya no falta mucho para llegar…

Chica: ¡Eh! ¡¿Por fin llegamos a la universidad?!

Chico: No precisamente…

Chica: ¿No?

Chico: No, aun no, no seas impaciente, y molesta; si no, te dejo aquí.

Chica: _(volteando su rostro para ver a su alrededor un lugar desconocido, hasta para ella)_ Tú… _(enojada)_ _/p. ¡Ah, definitivamente mi corazón es un mentiroso! Este, ¡No puede ser una buena persona!/_

_-varios minutos, calles y lugares extraños después-_

Chica: _(deteniéndose bruscamente, ya que su acompañante así lo hizo, lo cual, provocó que ella chocara con su espalda)_ ¡Auch! _(sobándose la frente)_ ¡¿Por qué te detienes así de pronto?!

Chico: Hemos llegado _(soltando el agarre que tenia de la chica)._

Chica: ¿A dónde? _(saliendo de su espalda para ver a su alrededor)._

Chico: … _(caminando hacia el frente, ignorando a la pregunta de la chica)._

¿?: Hola, como has estado muchacho.

Chico: Hola señor, ¿Podría prestarme su vehículo?

Señor: ¿Te dejo el autobús muchacho?

Chico: No, más bien, lo corrieron de mí _(viendo acusadoramente a la chica que ahora ya estaba de su lado derecho)_.

Señor: ¡Oh! Ya veo, espera un segundo aquí, ahorita vuelvo con mi princesita _(dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su posesión)._

Chico: Esta bien señor, aquí lo esperare.

….

Chica: ¡Oh vaya! _(analizando con la mirada cada rincón del lugar donde se encontraban) _No conocía esta parte de la ciudad, en verdad, no sabía que hubiese un taller mecánico tan grande y surtido como este en un sitio así; y más que hubiera empleados tan mayores que laboraran aun en esto _(sorprendida)._

Chico: … _(silencio, pero viéndola de reojo, como supervisando que no destruyera nada)._

Chica: Pero… _(dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico)._

Chico: Pero ¿Qué?

Chica: ¿Por qué estamos en un lugar como este?

Chico: ¿Qué? ¿Eres sorda u hoy no te lavaste bien los oídos?

Chica: Ninguna de las dos _(enfadada)._

Chico: Estamos aquí porque el señor nos prestara su vehículo para ir a la universidad.

Chica: Ah, ya veo… ¡Eh! Espera un momento, ¡¿Sabes conducir un automóvil?!

Chico: Claro, soy muy bueno; aunque…

Chica. Aunque ¿Qué?, ¿Te da miedo conducir en esta ciudad? _(mirándolo sospechosamente)..._

Chico: No, no es eso, es solo que esta vez no iremos en automóvil…

Chica: ¿Entonces?

Chico: Obsérvalo con tus propios ojos…

Señor: _(saliendo de una puerta oscura tras un automóvil del taller)_ ¡Taran!

Chica: ¿Qué es eso? ¿No nos iremos en…?

Señor: Aquí tienes joven, te entrego a mi princesita, cuídala como a tu propia vida _(dándole palmaditas en su hombro izquierdo)._

Chico: Si, eso hare.

Chica: Pero… espere señor, en verdad ¿Nos dejara ir en eso?

Señor: ¿No entiendo su pregunta señorita?

Chica: Pues… es que…

Chico: No te dejes engañar por las simples apariencias, este vehículo, a pesar de su estado un poco maltratado, y sus añitos, corre muy bien.

Chica: ¿En serio? Pero si es ¡Solo una vieja y oxidada bicicleta! ¡No creo que sirva de mucho! Es más, solo tiene un asiento, que por cierto esta chueco, y no creo que sea capaz de llevar al menos a una persona, y por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡Somos dos aquí!, sin contar claro, que ni a frenos llega, ¡Aun no quiero morir!

Señor: Señorita, _(acercándose lentamente a ella)_ por favor, no hiera mis sentimientos, esta bicicleta es como una hija para mí _(cara melancólica)._

_Chica: (viendo la expresión del señor) _Lo siento señor, no era mi intención ofenderlo, en verdad yo…_ (tratando de consolarlo desesperada, y más al ver que este estaba a punto de tirarse al llanto), _ya, ya, señor, no llore por favor, ¡Nos iremos en ella!

Señor: ¡¿En verdad?! _(con el rostro iluminado por las palabras de la chica)._

Chica:Si.

Señor: ¡Qué bien, me alegras el día jovencita!

Chico: Pues ya, quiero ver que te subas, jovencita, jaja.

Chica: Umm, eso hare, no me molestes mas, muchacho _(viéndolo con ojos llenos de furia, pero decidida a subirse a ese vehículo que podría acabar con su corta existencia)_.

Chico: _(acercándose hasta la muchacha y su vehículo, el cual movía del manubrio difícilmente, y tratando de pasar un pie de un costado de la bicicleta al otro para así montarse en ella)_ ¿Qué? ¿Problemas?

Chica: No.

Chico: ¿Segura? ¿No quieres que te eche una mano?

Chica: ¿Tú?... ¡Claro que no!

Chico: ¿Por qué no? Si se ve que nunca has montado una de estas, jaja.

Chica: ¡Te equivocas, claro que he montado una de estas! ¡Desde mi infancia las uso!

Chico: Pues demuéstralo, jovencita, jaja.

Chica: ¡Eso hare! Cabeza de zanahoria, jaja.

Chico: Tú…

Chica: _(tratando de subirse a es monstro, pero sin lograrlo) _¡Ash! _(a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza por lo frustrada en su combate con esa bicicleta infernal, al menos para ella)._

Chico: ¿Qué desesperada?

Chica: … _(insistiendo en su lucha con semejante bicicleta y viéndolo de reojo con enojo) _No_._

Chico: Haber, déjame ayudarte _(parándose tras de ella, sosteniendo las manos de la chica que aun sostenían el manubrio, provocando en ella cierto nerviosismo, y que volteara a ver al chico)_ o si no…, nunca llegaremos a la universidad.

Chica: Pues que remedio… _(dejando que el chico tome control sobre la situación)._

Chico: Haber, déjame ver… _(analizando a la bicicleta, para posteriormente tomar de la cintura a la chica para ayudar a subirla)._

Chica: ¡Óyeme, que te pasa! No toques ahí _(molesta, sonrojada y a punto de lagrimear por el tacto del chico hacia su cuerpo, en especial, en esa parte trasera, y tratando de golpear con sus manos al chico…)_

Chico: ¡Ya, espera! _(tratando de esquivar sus golpes)_; ah, ¡Pero qué salvaje eres!

Chica: ¡Como no serlo con un delincuente, y pervertido como tú, yo solo me defendía de tus abusos! ¿O no es así señor? _(viendo hacia su testigo con cara de inocencia fingida)._

Señor: Bueno, pues…, si te pasaste con la jovencita muchacho.

Chico: Pero si yo…, ella no podía… _(viendo como la chica y el señor movían sus cabezas y lo veían con cara de eres de lo peor…), _Ah, está bien, ya, sube tu sola _(resignado)._

_(La chica vuelve a intentar subir a la bicicleta, pero sin éxito alguno, hasta que accidentalmente se cae al suelo, bicicleta y chica…)_

Señor: Ya muchacho, ¿Vas a seguir siendo tan malo con la pobre jovencita?

Chico: Ummm…_ (pensativo)._

Señor: Anda, ayúdala a levantarse del suelo.

Chico: Esta bien…

Señor:_ (viendo el estado físico de la chica) _mientras, yo iré por mi botiquín para curarle esa herida, y por mi verdadera princesita.

Chico: Esta bien señor_ (viendo como se aleja este del lugar de los hechos, y acercándose a la chica para luego extenderle su mano para ayudarla a levantarse) _Haber, ¿Puedes levantarte tu sola?

_Chica: (viéndolo dudando de él, pero aceptando al final su mano) _Ummm, creo que si_ (tratando de levantarse, fallando en su intento) _¡Ah! _(quejándose del dolor)._

Chico: Haber, te ayudo… _(y con la más fina tranquilidad y amabilidad, la volvió a tomar de la cintura para ayudarla a levantar, para posteriormente pasar uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello para ayudar a sostenerse de él y así caminar junto con ella hasta una silla)_

Señor: Haber muchacho aquí tienes el botiquín _(se lo da en las manos)._

Chico: Gracias_ (lo toma y saca alcohol y algunas gasas y vendas para curar a la chica él mismo, tanto su herida sangrienta en una de sus rodillas y en uno de sus codos, como el sobar su tobillo torcido y vendarlo)._

Chica: _(mientras el chico la atiende y cuida de ella)_ _/p. Ah, las dudas me vuelven a invadir ¿Por qué estos cambios de comportamiento en él? Algo oculta tras ese rostro de arrogancia y frialdad, pero ¿Qué es? ¿Podre descubrirlo algún día?/_

Chico: Bueno, al parecer ya quedo esto, ¿Puedes mover el tobillo?

Chica: Si.

Chico: Bien, trata de caminar, si no puede tardarse más en recuperarse tu tobillo.

Chica: Esta bien _(lentamente se va levantando y apoyando su pie lastimado, pero aun con la ayuda del hombro del chico)._

Chico: _(viendo los pasos de la chica)_ Bien, creo que todo va a estar muy bien.

Chica: Si.

Señor: Muy bien jovencitos, creo que todo va muy bien entre ustedes.

Chicos: _(volteando a ver sorprendidos al señor)._

Señor: Así que si no es demasiado tarde para llegar a su universidad, aquí les prestó a mi princesita.

Chico: Gracias señor.

Chica: ¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? _(sorprendida al ver el vehículo motorizado frente a sus ojos)._

Chico: Pues es una motocicleta ¿No las conocías?

Chica: Claro que si, solo que me sorprende ver una moto tan hermosa y de buena marca, en un lugar como este.

Señor: Entiendo muy bien su reacción señorita, esta moto la cuido tanto, como a mi propia vida, ya que alguna vez perteneció a mi amada princesita, mi hija _(cara melancólica)._

Chica: Oh, ya veo _(tratando de comprender los sentimientos del señor, pero sin mucha ayuda, gracias a la falta de la historia, que por su cara intuyo que era dolorosa y por ello prefirió no preguntar mas)._

Señor: _(más sereno)_ Pero en fin, me harían el gran honor de subirse en ella, y dar una vuelta por ahí, sin irse por la sombrita eh _(más gracioso y sugiriendo…)_

Chica: ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que yo me suba con él?

Señor: Si, que tiene de malo, y… de cualquier forma, antes, con la bici, se iban a ir los dos juntos ¿o no?.

Chica: Si, pero no tan… _(pensativa)_ Señor, ¿Seguro que no tiene otra moto, o ya de perdida otra bicicleta o unos patines para que me vaya yo por mi cuenta?

Señor: Ummm, en verdad lo siento señorita, pero no tengo más vehículos que prestarles.

Chica: No puede ser _(en voz baja)._

Chico: _(el cual ya la había dejado estar de pie sola desde ya hace algo de tiempo, y se había ya dirigido hacia la moto, subiéndose en ella y poniéndose el casco)_ Ya, deja de repelar, súbete, prometo no hacerte nada malo.

Chica: Pero en verdad _(viendo desconfiada a la moto y al chico en ella, el cual se acababa de abrochar la cinta del casco)_ ¿Sabes conducir esto?

Chico: Ah _(en tono cansado)_ ¿Crees que si no supiera conducirla, me hubiera subido en ella? Aunque no lo creas, aun puedo valorar mi vida; así que ya súbete de una buena vez.

Chica: Esta bien, creo que no tengo más alternativas. _/p. pobre de ti, linda moto, espero llegues sana y salva a tu dueño/_

Chico: Bien, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Chica: No, ya pude yo sola.

Chico: Bien, nos vemos después señor, y gracias por la moto _(girando la llave para arrancarla)._

Señor: No hay de que muchacho, ya sabes, cuando quieras.

Chica: Gracias señor _(gritando un poco para que la alcanzase a escuchar)._

Señor: No hay de que jovencita _(despidiéndose con la mano)._

Chico: Agárrate bien, no quiero que sangres de nuevo, jovencita, jaja.

Chico: Si, naranjito.

Chica: Adiós señor _(despidiéndose con la mano)._

_(Saliéndose del lugar en la moto, dando vuelta a la cuadra…)_

Señor: Ummm, espero que esto no sea un adiós señorita, espero poder seguir viéndola por aquí, junto con ese muchacho, que al parecer, está empezando a cambiar gracias a usted, en verdad deseo que nunca lo abandone…

_/Ya varias cuadras de camino después/_

Chico: ¿No crees que soy mal conductor?

Chica: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Chico: Pues… _(pensativo),_ creo que no te estás sujetando bien; si sigues sosteniéndote del pequeño extremo libre del asiento, a pesar de que soy muy buen motociclista, no puedo asegurar que vivas mucho.

Chica: ¿Ah? Y según usted señor buen motociclista, ¿De dónde debo agarrarme?

Chico: No es que debas, pero yo te sugiero que te sostengas de mi cintura, claro si puedes, jaja.

Chica: Jaja, claro que puedo, zanahoria mal cocida.

Chico: Haber, enana… _(serio)._

Chica: Ummm… _(pensativa, dudando un poco si seguir sostenida del asiento, nada seguro para ella, ya que estuvo a punto de caerse como 3 veces en tan solo 5 cuadras llevadas; o de la cintura de ese chico poco amigable y pervertido)._

Chico: _(dando una vuelta a una cuadra, algo salvaje, y a propósito)_ ¿En verdad valoras tu vida mujer?

Chica: ¡Claro que sí!

Chico: Entonces…

Chica: ¿Qué, qué vas a hacer?... _(asustada)._

Chico: Esto…

Chica: ¡Ah! _(nerviosa)_ ¿Pero qué? ¡No sueltes el volante! _(asustada)._

Chico: Ya, está bien, no te muevas tanto _(le toma con una mano, la que soltó del volante, uno de los brazos de la chica y lo pone alrededor de su cintura, con la misma toma el volante, y lo suelta de su otra mano para repetir la operación con el brazo restante de la chica)_ Vez, como no era tan difícil hacerlo, si podías sostenerte de mi cintura.

Chica: _/p. eso fue porque tú me obligaste a hacerlo/ _

Chico: Solo no te vayas a emocionar tanto, e intentes tocar donde no, ¡Eh!

Chica: ¡Ni quien quisiera hacerlo! _(molesta y volteando su rostro hacia un costado)._

_(De pronto se escucha el chirrillo de llantas en la acera)_

Chica: ¡Ah! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, aun no quiero morir!

Chico: ¿Ahora entiendes porque debes apretar más fuerte?

Chica: Si _(con lagrimitas en sus ojos, y agarrándose mejor del chico)._

Chico: Muy bien, buena niña _(con una leve sonrisa en su rostro que la chica no pudo ver ni por el espejo gracias al casco que utilizaba el chico)._

…

Chica: ¿Disculpa?

Chico: ¿Si, dime?

Chico: ¿Por qué tanto afán con la seguridad?

Chico: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Chica: No lo sé, primero me obligas a sentarme bien, me ajustas el casco y haces que me sostenga bien de ti, ¿Por qué lo haces, si a penas me conoces?

Chico: No lo sé, tal vez porque de cierta forma me comprometí contigo al ofrecerme llevarte a la universidad.

Chica: ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

Chico: Ummm, porque no podía dejarte en ese lugar.

Chica: ¿Y eso?

Chico: Ha, ¿En verdad eres despistada o qué? ¿Que no viste que se estaban acercando unos drogadictos en la parada del autobús, y no te quitaban la mirada de encima?

Chica: No, la verdad no los vi; Ah, en verdad debo ser hermosa hasta para esa clase de población…

Chico: Jaja, ¿Tú hermosa? Por favor, no te adornes tanto, y más cuando detesto a las mujeres superficiales; esos tipos no veían tu físico, si no tus pertenencias, solo a ti se te ocurre traer ropa de marca, accesorios de marca, y tu laptop en un estuche tan obvio.

Chica: ¡Pues así salgo yo a la calle!

Chico: Y por ello, uno de estos días, te pueden dar un gran susto.

Chica: Tienes razón…, pero, aun no me has contestado lo de la seguridad.

Chico: Pues es por algo que ocurrió en el pasado, ¿Si?

Chica: ¿Y?… _(a la expectativa)._

Chico: ¿Y qué?

Chica: Ah, nada, mejor olvídalo _/p. De pronto cambio su expresión y tono de voz, seguro es algo demasiado trágico para él, como para contárselo a una extraña como yo, será mejor no indagar más en su corazón por el momento; esperare a que él me lo cuente, algún día, si tengo la desgracia de volverlo a ver claro…/ _Y por cierto…

Chico: ¿Qué?

Chica: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Chico: ¿Qué?

Chica: Si, ahora tu pareces el sordo o el que no se lavo los oídos hoy, ¿Pregunte que cual es tu nombre? Después de ya llevar algunos minutos e incidentes juntos, al menos debería saber tu nombre, ¿No?

Chico: Esta bien, me llamo Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Y tú?…

Chica: ¡Ah! ¡Tu nombre es de fruta!

Chico: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Chica: Ah, ya decía yo que tú no eras de por aquí, tu nombre significa fresa ¿No? Lo sé porque yo he estudiado un poco del idioma, al parecer de tu patria, ya que es mi tercer país favorito del mundo.

Ichigo: Ese país ya no es mi patria…

Chica: ¿Y por qué dices eso?...

I: Ummm…, ah, además, Ichigo no solo significa eso que dices, también puede significar _"el que protege"._

Chica: O el número quince, jaja.

I: Ya, deja de burlarte de mi nombre, haber, ¿Cuál es el "hermoso" nombre de la "señorita"?

Chica: Pues no te puedo decir…

I: Ja, ha de ser horrible como para que ni siquiera quieras mencionarlo, y su significado ha de ser peor aún…

Chica: ¡Calla! ¡Mi nombre es hermoso! Y más su significado.

I: Y ¿Cuál es ese significado?

Chica: Mi nombre significa Luz.

I: ¿En verdad?

Chica: ¡Claro! _(orgullosa de decirlo)._

I: ¿Y cuál es ese nombre, del que te sientes tan orgullosa al parecer?

Chica: Pues… es…

¿?: Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…

Chica: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué frenas así, Ichigo?

¿?: Oh vaya, así que tú eres Ichigo, y veo que vienes muy bien acompañado… espero que tu amiguita se quiera divertir mucho con nosotros, al igual que tu Vizard…

_(Los 5 sujetos que se habían aparecido frente a los jóvenes, con cuchillos y algunos con pistolas ocultas en sus bolsas traseras del pantalón, deteniendo bruscamente así su andar en la motocicleta, apuntaron hacia los jóvenes, amenazando con terminar con su corta vida…)_

_***Las personas mantienen la esperanza porque **_

_**¿sus ojos no pueden ver a la muerte?...***_

/

_**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**_

_Hola queridos lectores, perdón por la demora, es que mi tiempo se ha visto acortado gracias a que desde hace 2 semanas regrese a la escuela, jeje, mucha tarea y mucha presión y horas sin dormir, y por ello, tal vez me tarde en publicar nuevos capítulos, pero tratare de hacerlo al menos uno cada 15 días._

_Este capítulo tal vez sea algo largo en comparación con los anteriores, y no les diga mucho, pero en este capítulo quería describir mas como fue que se conocieron e hicieron buenos amigos y llegaron a lo que ocurrió en capitulo 1, jeje, pero como me había quedado ya muy largo el capi, decidí seguir dividiendo esta historia de su pasado, keke; espero tengan paciencia, y no se estén aburriendo con estos capis, espero tardarme máximo otro capi, para ya pasar bien de lleno a la proposición indecorosa de Rukia a Ichi, jeje._

_Pero en lo que pasa lo anterior, quiero seguir agradeciendo a todos esos bellos comentarios que le han estado dejando a esta rara historia y a esta loquita autora, jeje, en verdad me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, esta y otras historias más que estoy publicando y otras que espero publicar próximamente, y espero y deseo que las puedan disfrutar mucho, ya que por eso escribo, jeje._

_Y espero no se desesperen y le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta y a mis otras 2 historias, en especial la de Preludio of a Rainy Heart (ya que no he tenido muchos lectores __), y espero que la que me falta por actualizar (Posesión), lo haga pronto, keke._

_Y si les gustan mis historias, recomiéndenselas y compórtenselas a sus amigos, seres queridos y amados, y a sus conocidos; y si no les gustan, recomiéndenselas y dénselas a sus enemigos, jaja._

_Sin más que comentar, les digo, ¡Nos leemos la próxima vez!_

_Atte: Su escritora __SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub_

_**Glosario:**_

_*** **__Jeús:_ Él que viene a ayudar _(palabra hebrea)._

**Créditos:**

* Los versos del principio y final del capítulo, son obtenidos del tom del manga de Bleach, donde el primero es para la portada de Ichi, y el segundo para el de Rukia _(aunque yo le agregue los signos de interrogación, keke)._

_Y: _los personajes de esta historia son inspirados en el manga-anime_ "BLEACH"_ del mangaka _Tite Kubo_; y la historia es creación de mi loca imaginación.


End file.
